Wolves And Puppies Aren't So Different
by whitnibble
Summary: Jacob and Leah discuss the pros and cons of getting Seth a puppy. Jacob/Leah, post-BD


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Obviously.**

**A/N: If you are going to slam me for not giving That thing (the Loch Ness Monster) a happy ending, stop reading now, please. Thank you.**

* * *

"Leah!" said Jacob in surprise as he ran into Leah in the produce isle, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I eat." she said, "But seeing as you practically live with those bloodsuckers…"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "So how's the pack?"

Leah smiled. "They're good."

"Not abusing them?"

"Seth's got me under control."

"How is he?"

"Good," said Leah with a grimace. "Did you hear? He got a puppy."

Jacob laughed. "The boy turns into a giant wolf."

"Yeah," said Leah grumpily, "but he got a puppy anyway."

"You don't sound to happy about that." he noted.

Leah wrinkled her nose. "I think it has a crush on me."

Jacob snorted. "You also morph into a giant wolf. If I was a puppy, you'd definitely be my pick." she looked at him in surprise, and he blushed. "I was just kidding."

"Right," she said.

"So why don't you ask him to get rid of it?" Jacob backtracked.

She shrugged. "He loves it. And I guess it loves him too."

Jacob nodded. "That's good, that you can be happy for him."

She sighed. "I do feel bad for the dog though, Seth is so possessive of it. Won't let anyone else feed it, or play with it, or take it for a walk. He doesn't like it interacting with other dogs, and he's the only one allowed to take care of it."

"Well, it's good he's taking responsibility for it right?"

Leah looked uncomfortable. "I'm afraid it'll start to feel smothered."

Jacob laughed. "It's a dog, not a human."

Leah was giving him a strange stare. "Yeah, I guess." then she looked both ways. "Can you keep a secret?"

Yeah," he said curiously. "What?"

Leah's eyes were sparkling. "His puppy ran away today."

Jacob felt sick at Leah's apparent glee. "That's awful."

"It was sick of having Seth control it all the time. It ran off to this lady who was good to it. She fed him, and loved him, and let him run off with his friends. They spend a lot of time on the beach."

"Is it still there?" asked Jacob hurriedly. "We can go get it back…"

"Hmmm…" said Leah, and then she sighed. "See you around Jake." and she turned on her heel and stalked off to the registers.

"Wait!" he called after her, "LEAH!" He sighed. "Woman."

"Hey Jake!" called Seth, coming right after. "Where's she going?"

"I dunno," he muttered. "Hey, I'm sorry about your dog."

"What?" asked Seth curiously.

"Your dog? You know? Your puppy?"

Seth laughed. "I think you're spending too much time away from home. We don't have a dog." then his face darkened. "Jake, if you're talking about my sister, I'll…"

"No, no," said Jacob quickly. "I love your sister!"

Seth's face got darker. "Excuse me?" he said menacingly.

"Not like that!" Jacob stuttered. "It's just…see you around Seth." and Jacob ran after Leah.

On his way over to the Cullen's, Jacob thought over his conversation with Leah. Why would she lie about having a dog? What was the moral of the story? He sighed as he opened the door. Leah was possibly the most complicated girl he'd ever met.

"Hey Jake," said Bella. "What took you so long?"

Subconsciously, he thought about his conversation with Leah. Edward nodded. "I see." said Edward. "And Seth doesn't have a dog?"

"No," said Jacob in wonder.

"Well I don't know what to say," said Edward.

"What?" asked Bella, getting frustrated.

"Jacob ran into Leah," explained Edward. Bella looked frightened.

"Jake!" said Nessie, stretching her hand out to him. Jacob walked forward and she pressed her hand against his face. She replayed the moment Jake left for the store, sad to have to leave, and the moment he came back, confused. She played back the conversation between the three, and noted that Jacob's face lit up at Leah's name. Nessie brought up a picture of Leah. Jacob could tell that Nessie didn't like Jacob seeing Leah. She wanted him home, with her and only her.

Jacob felt sick as he realized the moral of the story. "Edward," he said, now that Nessie was done, "Can I borrow the phone?"

Edward read Jacob's thoughts and nodded, obviously pleased. He handed over his phone. Jacob dialed the Clearwater's, and waited as the phone rang.

"Jacob," said Seth when he answered the phone.

"Yeah." he said hurriedly. "Is Leah home?"

"No," said Seth, "She went for a walk on the beach."

Jacob groaned.

"But," said Seth, in confusion, "she said whoever called, the answer to their question would be Jacob."

Jacob shook his head. Leah knew him to well, he'd wanted to ask what the dog's name was.

"You said she went for a walk on the beach?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Seth. "Why?"

Jacob laughed. "The puppy is running away. Bye." and he hung up the phone.

Edward was smiling when Jacob handed back the phone. "When will you be back?"

Jacob smirked. "Does it matter?"

Edward turned to Nessie and smiled. "Not anymore."

Jacob let himself out and ran to the beach. He ran faster than he ever had in human form, to the point where he almost considered phasing just to get there faster. As he saw her figure on the beach, he could swear he saw Leah's jaw twitch.

"And so the puppy came home." she said, which was all she got out before he kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: So I know I said that the mutant spawn would never exist in my stories, but as I re-read BD, I noticed Bella stated IT was overly possesive of Jake. SO MY BLACKWATER POWERS KICKED IN! Now, REVIEW like the wind! Oh, and I think it's funny that people saw the JACOB/LEAH thing and then said they felt bad for that devil spawn. WTF? Someone want to explain the confusion to me?**


End file.
